The field relates generally to fabrication of conductors, and more specifically to conductors that incorporate carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and the methods for fabricating such conductors.
Utilization of CNTs in conductors has been attempted. However, the incorporation of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) into polymers at high enough concentrations to achieve the desired conductivity typically increases viscosities of the compound containing the nanotubes to very high levels. The result of such a high viscosity is that conductor fabrication is difficult. A typical example of a high concentration is one percent, by weight, of CNTs mixed with a polymer.
Currently, there are no fully developed processes for fabricating wires based on carbon nanotubes, but co-extrusion of CNTs within thermoplastics is being contemplated, either by pre-mixing the CNTs into the thermoplastic or by coating thermoplastic particles with CNTs prior to extrusion. Application of CNTs to films has been shown, but not to wires.
Utilization of CNTs with thermosets has also been shown. However, thermosets are crosslinked and cannot be melted at an elevated temperature. Finally, previous methods for dispersion of CNTs onto films have not focused on metallic CNTs in order to maximize current-carrying capability or high conductivity.
The above-mentioned proposed methods for fabricating wires that incorporate CNTs will encounter large viscosities, due to the large volume of CNTs compared to the overall volume of CNTs and the polymer into which the CNTs are dispersed. Another issue with such a method is insufficient alignment of the CNTs. Finally, the proposed methods will not produce the desired high concentration of CNTs.